Gallifreyan Ghoul: Torchwood
by CrimsonWords
Summary: Now that Albus is out of the way the Doctor/Blood Jester has to save Jack Harkness and take back Torchwood 3 from the Chernabogs. Since he'll be needing help. He is aided by Kaneki, Touka, Tsukiyama, and the legendary missing Torchwood 4.
1. Chapter 1

Gallifreyan Ghoul: Torchwood

(A Doctor Who/ Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: Shuu Tsukiyama (The Doctor's Narrative)

I woke up from my slumber by the sound of someone knocking at the TARDIS's door. When I open my eyes though they immediately transformed into my Ghoul, and Time Ghoul eyes. I was angry that I've become hungry this fast. At least, I don't have to eat someone's timeline again, not for a long while. I slip myself away from Kaneki's arms and float down to get out of the Soothing Chamber.

I went to the kitchen real quick to eat some flesh and walk into the console room to see who's knocking at my door. Once I open the doorway, standing before me is a male Ghoul with dark purple hair. He wears a purple suit, red collar shirt, and a black tie. He wears a hungry smile as he said, "My my, you must the Doctor am I correct?"

"And you must be a Ghoul." I said, "What are you a friend of Anteiku?"

"In a way yes. Except I'm more Kaneki's friend than anything else."

"Oh, would you like to say hi to him then?"

"If it's no trouble, yes."

"Come on in. Just wait in the console room and I'll bring him over."

"Thank you."

Once I let him in I close the door after him. Just when I was about to go get Kaneki, the TARDIS warned me that the Ghoul is going to attack. I quickly unleashed my Rinkaku and block his attacking purple Koukaku. Anger flared up within me as my Ghoul's eyes exposed themselves to him. I said in a threatening tone, "You know I'm getting real pissed off about people trying to sucker punch me."

"So what Touka said is true. You're not like the rest of us. But instead of going to the Doctor you go by being called Blood Jester right?"

"Sure do, you want to see my ugly side so bad? Well, now you have it!"

I wrap my Rinkaku fast around his Koukaku and quickly rip half of it off. The Ghoul looked shocked by this action. I smirked as I said, "What did you expect me to do? Not tear you limb from limb when you attacked me? YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"DOCTOR STOP!" shouted Kaneki who arrived just in time before I use my Rinkaku to pierce through the Ghoul's torso. "That's Shuu Tsukiyama! He's with us!"

"Tch, well Shuu here thought it was okay to attack me."

"Oh relax, Blood Jester." said Shuu, "I like pressing people's buttons. Just wanted to know what a Time Ghoul looks like."

"Next time you try this again I'll won't be stopped this time." I let my Rinkaku break apart, "I'm getting real fucking tired of people trying to test me."

"Please calm down Doctor," said Kaneki, "What are you doing here Tsukiyama?"

"Oh you know," He said as his Koukaku and Ghoul eyes disappeared, "Been really missing you Kaneki, and also I've heard you got a major problem with the new guy working for CCG."

"You mean Albus? We've already taken care of him. Our problem now is the Chernabogs who took over Torchwood."

"Chernabogs taking over Torchwood? They haven't taken over Torchwood 4 have they?!"

"Torchwood 4?" I said, "Torchwood no longer exists. They disappeared a long time ago. That's way before the Chernabogs took over Torchwood 3."

"I know that! Torchwood 4 disappeared because it's run by Ghouls."

"... You're kidding."

"I don't joke around that much. Torchwood 4 disappeared because of the CCG. They were hunting us all down no matter which Ghoul was good or not. I keep in touch with one of the Ghouls who are a part of Torchwood 4."

"... If you get in touch with one of them right now? Can you ask for their help to get back Torchwood 3?"

"Sure, but for a price."

"That depends on the price."

"I get one bite out of you."

I furrow my brow by that request.

"I collect rare taste from other Ghouls and Humans, Blood Jester. You smell quite exquisite that it's making my mouth water."

Disgusting Ghoul. Then again I'm no better. I sighed and said, "I suppose, but one bite and that's it. You hear me Tsukiyama?"

"Crystal." He said with a delightful smile.

I took off my shirt so it wouldn't get bloody. I hand it to Kaneki so he could hold onto it for me. "Please be gentle, Tsukiyama," said Kaneki.

"You have my word, my sweet Kaneki."

Tsukiyama walks closer to me as he grab the back of my neck and wrap his arm around my waist. As his eyes shifted to black and red, he took a good chunk out of my left shoulder. It caused me some pain, but it was bearable. After he swallowed he looked at me with a bloody smile of satisfaction. He said, "You taste absolutely delicious, Blood Jester."

I pulled away from him as my bloody bite wound began to heal. I said to him, "Phone is right over there," I point at the landline that's connected to the console, "Go ahead and call Torchwood 4."

I walk away as I took my shirt back from Kaneki, "Keep an eye on him, Kaneki," I said and went down the hall to go to the bathroom to wash up. I can't believe how angry I feel right now. A Ghoul comes into my TARDIS and dares to attack me? When I request him to call Torchwood 4 he wants a fucking price for it?!

The Doctor side of me is telling me to get over it. While the Blood Jester side of me is telling me to go tear him apart and eat him alive. "So why don't you?" said Shian in my head, "He disrespected you. Are you really going to take that?"

"Shut up, Shian. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm just saying you know. The TARDIS is your home. You should teach people how to respect you in your own house."

"Oh believe me his behavior isn't going to fly with me. If he tries that again I will rip him apart."

I cleaned whatever blood was left behind on my skin and put my shirt back on. I then walk out of the bathroom to go to the wardrobe to get dress into a more appropriate outfit since I'm wearing my pajamas. I pick out a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, red and black converse, and to finish it I wear a blood red leather jacket. When I walk back to the console Tsukiyama was just finishing his call. He looked at me with that same annoying smile as he said, "He said Torchwood 4 is willing to help you. You can come over to their base discuss what they're supposed to do."

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"Germany, deep inside the woods of the Black Forest. You've heard of the legendary Slenderman right?"

"Yes."

"That legend started with the leader of Torchwood 4. Slenderman is a Ghoul."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Slenderman & Torchwood 4

While waiting for Kaneki to ask Touka to come with us. Honestly, I didn't want Touka to get involve with my messes but the way how things are now it doesn't matter what I say. I don't think it ever did even when I was the Doctor. When I tell people I don't want them to get involve because they'll get hurt they'll come with me anyway. I hate having the type of face that no one listens to. No doubt Touka would want to come with us anyway.

Tsukiyama waited here in the console with me. He was marveled about how big the inside of my TARDIS is. He asked me, "How on earth does all of this fit into a small police box?"

"TimeLord technology that's too complicated for you to understand," I said.

Even though I tried many times explaining it to humans, but even they couldn't understand. I sat down on the chair as I ruffled my blood red hair. It's weird that the red hair I've always wanted didn't happen in regeneration, but when I accepted my TimeGhoul side. Now that I have it, for some reason, it's hard to get use to. Probably because it's another reminder that I'm not the Doctor anymore.

"So why do you sound like you're from the north of the UK?"

"Oi, lot's of planets are from the north!"

Well, that and I've spent a lot of time in the UK. It kind of makes me wonder if I regret my decision for trying to find a companion in Japan. Wow, I had no idea Earth had this problem with Ghouls. If they always had this problem I must have been really busy traveling through space and time to not notice it even once. Some Doctor I was.

"So why choose to be called the Doctor?" asked Tsukiyama

"You know what how about you stop calling me the Doctor all together? I'm not that man anymore alright so quit calling me that."

"You know Blood Jester is not much of a friendly name right? How about I call you Jester for short?"

"Fine, just stop calling me Doctor."

"...So why Blood Jester?"

"YOU ASK WAY TOO MANY QUESTIONS YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Alright, alright fine. I'm just curious is all. You know you're not as fun as Touka advertised you to be."

"I think it's my turn to ask you questions, Tsukiyama. How are you and Kaneki friends?"

"Well, I've first met him at the coffee shop of Anteiku. Before he had white hair of course. I fell in love with him instantly when I took in his scent."

"You're in love with him?"

"In a way, but I know his interest lies with Touka."

That's for sure. I knew how worried Kaneki was when he heard that Touka gotten hurt by Albus.

"You've hadn't gotten a bite out of him have you?" asked Tsukiyama.

"No, I would never do that."

"Good, because I have yet to get a taste myself."

Oh, now it's coming together in my head. I said, "You said earlier you collect rare taste from both Ghouls and Humans. What's stopping you from getting a bite out of Kaneki?"

"His friends of Anteiku protect him from me in the past. But ever since his little change, he can hold up a fight on his own."

"I'm telling you right now, Tsukiyama. Try getting a bite out of him inside my TARDIS, while I'm around, and I swear I'll throw you into a black hole."

"... Huh, I expected you to say you'll be the one to eat me alive, but I don't think I want to know what it feels like being toss into a black hole."

"Oh believe me you don't."

"We're back!" said Kaneki as he and Touka entered the TARDIS with a couple of suitcases.

"Go ahead and show Touka her room, Kaneki. Then come back here. I'll show Tsukiyama his room."

"Okay, Doctor."

"Um, he prefers to be called Jester for short, Kaneki." said Tsukiyama, "He doesn't like to be called Doctor anymore."

Kaneki and Touka look at both of us in confusion. I said to them to just make everything clear, "Just call me Blood Jester from now on Kaneki, Touka. If you like just call me Jester for short."

"But you're the-," said Kaneki until I interrupted him.

"Not anymore Kaneki, so let's drop it. Follow me Tsukiyama."

I stand up from the chair as I lead Tsukiyama to his room. "Kaneki doesn't seem too happy about this little change of yours."

"And you're not doing too well getting on my good side."

I'm not sure if changing into a Time Ghoul has affected my emotions. Lately, I've been getting angry more often than before. I need to fix that, I don't want to start letting my anger get out of control around Kaneki and Touka. Tsukiyama isn't helping my situation. You can say it's probably because his personality reminds me of Jux, also known as Laughing Blood.

Once I open the door to his room by pressing a few numbers on the keypad on the wall. I let him inside as I said, "Here you go." I like the reaction I got when he look around the empty white room. He looked at it in disappointment and disgust as he turn to me and said, "You hate me don't you?"

"Well yes, but I'm not that cruel. This room links to your mind so you can decorate it whatever you want. Go ahead try it. Think of a bed or a wardrobe."

He look over at the back of the wall and imagine a red and purple bed with a dark brown wooden headboard. "That's magnificent! How on earth-?"

"Like I said before it's a little complicated to explain," Well it's that but I don't feel like explaining either, "While you're decorating your new room, I'll reset the password so you can type in your own code. Once you're done come back to the console room. You remember the way back right?"

"Of course, I made sure I memorize the directions."

"Good,"

I left him alone after that as I walk back to the console room. I let out a sigh of relief as I tell myself, "Relax he hasn't done anything yet. Until he does something that crosses the line, then I'll kill him."

... (Kaneki's Narrative)

"Okay this is your room," I said when I showed her the blank white room. She glared at me as she said, "Are you playing with me?"

I shook my head as I said, "I wouldn't do that unless I want to be killed by you. The room connects with your mind letting you imagine whatever you want in here. No joke, you can really imagine anything go ahead and try it."

Touka looks at the far right corner of the room and created a dresser. She was amazed by it as she said, "That is way too cool! How is this even possible?"

"The science and alien technology were a little hard to understand, but the basic explanation of it is that the TARDIS connects to your mind and lets you imagine whatever you want in this room."

"Is it the same with the other rooms?"

"No the section you're in right now are the sleeping quarters. These are the only rooms I know you can turn into whatever you want."

"Exactly how huge is this place again?"

"I really don't know. So far the last time I've gone exploring I've checked out 50 rooms before I got lost."

"You got lost in here?"

"Yup, the Doctor-, I mean Jester had to rescue me from one of his eating alien plants one time."

Touka was silent for a moment when I had to correct myself from calling him Doctor. She said, "Is he really serious about changing his name to Blood Jester?"

"I think he is, Touka. I know when he was forced into this changed he's been telling me to stop calling him Doctor, but he seemed fine with me calling him that after the past few weeks."

"Maybe it's because he just doesn't feel like himself anymore, Kaneki. Maybe calling him Blood Jester is only temporarily."

"I hope so, I never let the name Eyepatch take over my identity. Maybe if I sneak the name Doctor to him a couple of times he'll change his mind again."

"Right, well let me unpack real quick. I'll meet you back at the console room."

"You know the way back right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your unpacking then."

I walked out of her room and headed back to the console room. The Doctor was looking at the screen reading about something. I asked him, "What are you looking up, Doctor?"

"Trying to see how accurate the folklore of Slenderman is," He answered, "Oh and I really do mean it, this time, Kaneki. Just call me Jester."

"... Right, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. How well do you know the folklore, Kaneki?" He finally turns his head from the screen to look at me.

"Well, the urban legend of Slenderman is a 6 ft tall man who wears a black business suit. How he came to be was that he was beaten with a log, stabbed with a 2-foot stick, and hung from a tree with his arms, hands, legs, and feet all pulled out of their sockets. During the day time, he shows up in open areas with trees, an empty road, or in the wood. At least anywhere that has trees. People who have claimed that they saw him are in a place like open windows, dark open rooms, black TV screens, and in large crowds of people. Strangely enough, he only kills kids younger than 16. They say there are ways to outsmart him but it's very risky. His arms, legs, fingers, and toes will stretch so that he is up to 34 feet tall with a bone breaking sound. If you look at him it gives him the power to control your body. When you wake up, you will be tied up laying down in the woods where he was killed. A 547-pound log will be hanging over your head. He will ask you a question. If you get the answer right, he will break both your arms and legs. If you get it wrong he will slowly stick his fingers down your neck and pulls out your heart."

"Well partially right but I was talking about the one dating back to medieval times in germanic folklore. He would roam around the black forest and snatch away children who disobey their parents. Of course, the story of the Slendermen is so mixed up in old and new folklore it's hard to tell which one is real. Some say he was a child molester who was strung about the trees as punishment for his crimes. Although like I said there are so many different versions of the Slenderman that it's hard to tell which one is close to the truth. I suppose we'll find out once we go to the Black Forest."

"What kind of Kagune you think the Slenderman has?" I asked him.

"They keep on drawing pictures of him with black branches or tentacles growing our of his back. It could be a Rinkaku, but I don't think he's an ordinary Ghoul, Kaneki. He might be a full-fledged Kakuja."

"Why do you think that?"

"He might have more than one Kagune."

"Well, we don't know for sure if he's a Kakuja. He might be like Hinami, she was born with two Kagunes, a Koukaku and Rinkaku."

"Is that so? Well, let's hope you're right, Kaneki."

Once Tsukiyama and Touka came back into the console room the Doctor asked him, "Do you know the coordinates where they are in the Black Forest?"

"Of course, I do," said Tsukiyama.

"Good, go on and tell me and once I pilot the TARDIS. Make sure everyone grabs the rail."

Oh boy, I swear I don't know how the Doctor hasn't died flying the TARDIS yet. He knows he's still rusty after who knows how many years.

... (Doctor's Narrative)

When I landed the TARDIS deep inside the Black Forest already the old girl was feeling upset about this place. "Are we here?" asked Touka trying to stand up with the help of Kaneki.

Tsukiyama said as he tried to climb back over the rail, "Where in the entire universe did you learn how to drive?!"

Ignoring his question I answered Touka's, "Yes we are here, but there's something wrong. The TARDIS is picking up something that's quite upsetting." I take a look at the screen to see what's going on outside and read the energy time levels.

"What is it?" said Kaneki.

"We're inside a Time Barrier. Why on earth does Torchwood 4 need a Time Barrier?"

"Mind explaining what a Time Barrier is?" said Touka.

"Time Barriers are like quarantined areas that lock down time. It makes time not run anymore, like a dimension where time can't even exist. It's upsetting my old girl because there's no Artron Energy. It's not too bad to the point where it pains her, but enough to upset her stomach."

"Is it safe for us to go outside?"

"Oh, it's safe the only thing the Time Barrier will do to you is stop your aging process. Have you been here before, Tsukiyama?"

Tsukiyama said, "No, my friend who works for Torchwood 4 always meet me outside of the barrier."

"How old is your friend?"

"He's 24, he's the one who put up the barrier."

"... You're telling me a Ghoul can put up a Time Barrier?"

"Why so surprised?"

"Because I've one time seen a human tried and he needed my help to do it. Time Barriers were invented by TimeLords, the science and knowledge to even understand how to build a Time Barrier is advanced and dangerous. Because if you don't do it right your life force is drained from your very being."

"Well maybe Slenderman will explain everything once we met him." said Kaneki, "Right now this place is already freaking me out and we're not even outside the TARDIS yet."

"Right, sorry for keeping us waiting." I said, "Let's get going then."

We all went outside and when I close the TARDIS doors the old girl told me to be careful. I said to her, "Don't worry, we'll be fine." The three of us had to follow Tsukiyama since he's the only one that knows the way. Whatever TimeLord is left inside my DNA it's making me shudder because there's no time in this area. Not to mention the smell in the air. It's so stale and there're traces of death around these woods.

I'm beginning to wonder if Torchwood 4 are a good bunch. I remember the earlier times when I've met the old Torchwood. Their job was to take me down until Jack convinces them otherwise... Jack, I will rescue you from the Chernabogs soon. Just wait a little longer.

Suddenly I've felt someone watching us from a distance. My eyes shifted real quick when I've felt the slight change in the air. I quickly unleash my Rinkaku and block four thin branch-like tentacles that were solid black. Since the attack came from behind us I saw a 6 ft tall man wearing a black suit, and a fully head covered white mask. His Kagune is a black Rinkaku but the shape looks so different from my own and Kaneki's.

"Slenderman!" called out Tsukiyama, "It's okay! They're with me!"

"I know." said Slenderman, "Just wanted to test your friend's reflexes."

"What the hell is up with everybody attacking me the first time I've met them?" I said, mostly to myself, though. Slenderman let his Rinkaku disappear and I did the same.

Slenderman walks towards us and once he stops right in front of me he said, "It's faint but you still have traces of TimeLord left in you. I've been dying to meet you, Doctor." He took off his mask to reveal his real face. His skin is deathly pale, black short hair, his left eye is a Ghoul, and his right eye is human. His human eye color is ice gray.

"He doesn't call himself the Doctor anymore, Slenderman," said Tsukiyama, "He likes to go by Blood Jester now."

"Really? That name doesn't sound like you."

"It's the new name I've chosen and I'm going to stick to it." I said, "So you're half human?"

"Correct, One-Eyed Ghouls are particularly rare nowadays. Although I've heard that Kaneki Ken is a One-Eyed Ghoul right?"

When he look at him, Kaneki shuddered and took a step back. "He's got the scent of a female Ghoul. So do you apparently, Blood Jester."

"In case if you forgot," I said, "We're here to ask for your help to take back Torchwood 3."

"I didn't forget. Follow me then, we'll talk about this with the rest of my crew."

Once he starts leading the way Kaneki walk by my side as he asked me, "Are you, okay Doctor? I mean, Jester?"

"I'm fine. His attack was more of a friendly tap than anything else."

Slenderman didn't even tried putting strength into his Rinkaku. It was almost like he was joshing me. His body, though it's half human and half Ghoul, but there's something way off about his time. It almost feels just as old as mine but possibly younger. It makes me wonder if the rest of Torchwood 4 is like that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Proxies

We were lead into a cave that goes deep underground to Torchwood 4's base. Slenderman lets us inside and he shouts, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! COME SAY HELLO TO OUR GUESTS!"

Next thing we know 26 people came running into the main hall. All of them dressed very weirdly and some of them wear masks. Most of them looked young except for one old man. Their skin is almost the same deathly pale color as Slenderman's. "Are they all Ghouls?" I asked.

"They're all One-Eyed Ghouls," said Slenderman, "The one with the glasses is The Observer," He pointed at each one as he introduces them to us, "The one who looks slightly like me is Firebrand, the one with the skull mask is DeadHead, the girl who wears the black tape over her eyes is Cursor, the man who wear's the comedy mask and European soldier's uniform is Swain, the old man is Persolus, The young teenager over there is Mr. Scars, That's Vince, Kate, DarkHarvest00, HABIT, The Sight, Charlie Matheson Jr, Victor, Ellie, Xakk, Hoody, Masky, Patrick Anderson, KindVonDerRitter, Alex Kralie, The Anti-Body, The Overseer, Mr. Collector, Sage, and this boy here," Slenderman walks over to the teenager who wears orange goggles and a half mask that goes over his mouth. He brought him over to us as he said, "This is our newest member of the Torchwood 4 family, we call him Ticci Toby."

This feels... All wrong.

"What's the matter, Blood Jester?" said Slenderman.

"... They're not just Ghouls, are they?" I said as I looked at Slenderman in the eye.

"You can tell by their scent can't you?"

"That's not just it. Their bodies and time are out of place. I would say these are the effects of the Time Barrier, but... I don't think any of them are just part Human and Ghoul. You merge them with other species haven't you?"

"... I had to if I hadn't most of my crew you see today wouldn't be alive."

"I see."

"Why did you call him, Blood Jester?" said The Observer, "I thought he was the Doctor?"

"He's no longer that man, Observer," said Slenderman, "You will call him Blood Jester from now on. So tell us about these Chernabogs, Blood Jester."

"Since you know they took over Torchwood 3, we need to find a way to get rid of them without attracting any attention from the humans. Not to mention to stay under CCG's radar."

"Staying under the radar isn't much of a problem for us," said Hoody.

"Besides, CCG never had to deal with us before." said Ellie.

"If they had, they would never even get the chance to tell the tale about Torchwood 4," said DeadHead.

The others snicker about it, almost like they were telling me they have killed a few members of the CCG, and they were treating it like a good memory. I said, "The Chernabogs are not easy to beat. When one came to Tokyo everyone including me was having trouble trying to take him down."

"How many of these Chernabogs are at the base of Torchwood 3?" asked Mr. Collector.

"I don't know," I said.

"That shouldn't be a problem for me to find out," said The Observer, "I can find out anything since it's my job."

I suddenly gained the chills up my spine. The Observer's time is unlike the others here. It's making me feel uneasy. Suddenly when I've felt a connection to my own time to his. My Rinkaku burst out of my lower back and I attack him. The Observer's black and red Bikaku appeared just in time to block my Rinkaku. I had to pull back my strength because I didn't want to hurt him too bad, but to give him a warning.

When I was about to say something, Slenderman spoke for me, "Observer what have I said about stealing someone else's time force?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to have a little taste from the legendary TimeLord," Said The Observer as he pushes up his glasses with one finger. "He's more ancient than you, Slenderman."

That's when it hit me when I've finally taken in his scent, "You're part Rune? No wonder how a half Ghoul could put up a Time Barrier! You have the power to manipulate time and space!"

"How true, from what I've been told, Runes were a substitute for Gallifreyans."

"Hardly," I said, "TimeLords don't steal time. Runes may have two hearts but you can't even regenerate. The closest to regeneration you'll ever get is a fast healing factor."

"You almost make it sound like Runes are a flawed species."

"They were because of their insatiable hunger for time. When they got out of hand we had no choice but to put them down."

"Tch, how cold of you. Then again that's always how the Gallifreyans were. If they don't see a species fit for the universe they snuff them out. Just like the Daleks."

"Observer!" said Slenderman sharply, "He's here to ask for our help. Not to be insulted by you. Go back to your station."

"Fine, besides Shuu and I need to catch up. Come along, Shuu."

Tsukiyama walked away with him. Kaneki said, "That must be the friend he talked about."

"Tch, of course, they would be friends," said Touka sarcastically.

When I let my Rinkaku disappeared Cursor said, "You ate the Chernabog haven't you?"

"Sorry?" I said.

"You ate him. You ate Albus."

"How do you know that?"

"Cursor is part Fate," said Slenderman, "All she sees is death and the people who have killed."

"... I see," I said, "It must have been hard on you, Cursor."

"I've grown used to it," She said, "Why did you eat him?"

"...I've been taught that you take what you kill. Besides, if I just left him there. I have no doubt CCG would have found him and discover what he was just to build another weapon."

"Oh I see," said Slenderman, "You're talking about the CCG's Quinques. Yes those weapons are quite a sight aren't they? It amazes me how much a Ghoul would freeze up at the sight of it because they might recognize it from someone they know."

"What did a Chernabog taste like?" asked DeadHead.

"DeadHead that's rude to ask," said Slenderman, "Well I think it's best that you and I talk alone in my office."

"I think so."

"Alright, follow me. Your friends can stay here and mingle with the others."

I turn to Kaneki and Touka, "I'll be back alright?"

"Okay," said Kaneki.

"But um," said Touka quietly to me, "Make it quick okay?"

"Sure."

I'm guessing Touka is getting creeped out by everyone here. I don't blame her, everyone's scent is off. I can barely even pick up their human scent. Once I followed Slenderman to his office after going past these many halls. He sits behind his desk as I sit in front. He said, "I'm terribly sorry about my crew. They are all a curious bunch and sometimes they don't know their place. I try to keep them in line as best as possible."

"It's fine," I said.

"If you don't mind me asking. How did you get like this exactly?"

"A Ghoul attacked and destroyed one of my hearts. When I couldn't regenerate the TARDIS fused our bodies together."

"No wonder why I could pick up a female scent from you. But your eyes are different from us. You've got a little of something else in you."

"I rather not discuss my biology with you."

"Right sorry. Back to business. Tell me everything about these Chernabogs and how can we eradicate them? Or do you plan on not killing them?"

"No, we're going to put an end to their existence. The Chernabogs are similar to Ghouls except they have more abilities. They can shift their bodies into 3 different stages, and they can multiply, but when they do their strength decreases. They're fast, their healing factor is high, and their strength is incredible."

"When you said they're like Ghouls?"

"They can eat other species, and they have tentacles. But they mostly look like Rinkakus except it's all black."

"Hmm, like my Rinkaku."

"So what part are you, Slenderman?" I asked.

"Well, part Ghoul, part Human, and part Silence."

"... The Silence? I've never heard of that species before."

"That's because they don't want to be known. You probably have encountered them sometime in your life, Blood Jester. But every time you turn your back on them you forget you ever saw them. At first, I couldn't control the Silence's abilities. Every time someone looks away from me they forget. After the years of practice I've got it under control."

"... But that's not all the Silence's abilities is it?"

"There's more. I can bend someone's will to my liking, and I can gather electrical energy and displace a person into ash. It's really great to have this ability because in case if someone wonders up around these parts I can make them forget and sent them back home."

"... What about food? Have you all feast upon humans?"

"Once in a blue moon for me. The others try not to eat them constantly, but Toby is a special case. The last human he ever ate was his father which was a year ago. He's very lucky that he can eat human food."

"He can eat human food?"

"Yes because he has this talent to lock away that Ghoul side of him. When he does use his Kagune it's to practice or when he's in danger."

"Besides being a Ghoul and Human what else is he part of?"

"That's actually it. I offered him to be fused with another part of a different species, but he refused."

"Wait why did you offer it to him?"

"When I've found him he was badly burned and hurt. He wears a half mask because this side of his cheek," He pointed at the left side, "The flesh is badly burnt off. If he takes off his mask you would see part of his teeth showing."

"Why did he eat his father?"

"His father was violently abusive. He tried to kill Toby so the young boy killed him out of defense."

"How did he became a Ghoul, though?"

"He was in a tragic car accident when his sister passed away. He was on the brink of death as well and the doctors had to perform emergency surgery. You've heard about the recent Ghoul transplants right?"

"Yes from Kaneki."

"Well, Toby hasn't eaten a human when he became part Ghoul until his father. I'm not sure when he's going to eat again."

"If he does will you stop him or let him?"

"The hunger is something that can't be stopped but prolong. Eventually, we all have to give in wouldn't you agree?"

"... Right."

"Well, will you and your friends be staying the night in our base or in your TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS."

"Okay, if you like you can bring the TARDIS inside the main hall, so you won't have to keep on walking back and forth."

"Thank you, I will do that."

"Again I'm sorry about my proxies behaviour. I assure you this won't be constant."

"I hope so. I don't think The Observer likes me much."

"No, it's not that. He's curious about you that's all. But I would stay clear from him for now."

"Alright, I keep that in mind."

Well, this is going to be an interesting stay here. This Ticci Toby, though, I might want to talk to him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Centipede Eradicate (Kaneki's Narrative)

Touka and I were afraid to move. We didn't want to be in the same room with Slenderman's crew. They were all staring at us. All of them except Ticci Toby. He immediately looks down at the ground when the Doctor left.

"You look quite pretty for a Ghoul, young lady." said the man who calls himself Swain, "Full-fledged right?"

"Yeah," said Touka, "What about it?"

"Nevermind her," said Kate, "I want to know more about him." She pointed at me.

"Yeah, he smells like a half Kakuja." said the boy, Charlie.

"Show us your Kakuja, Kaneki," said Masky.

"I can't," I said.

"You mean you won't?" said DeadHead.

"Well we're really interested to see it." said Alex.

"I can't because it's hard to control it at times." I said, "I don't want to start acting reckless and hurt you all."

They all burst out laughing except Toby.

"You hurt us?" said Mr. Collector.

"We're stronger than any Ghoul on this earth." said Firebrand.

"Go on and let it out," said The Anti-Body.

"Or better yet, let me do it for you," said Sage.

All of a sudden I've felt this strange tug in my mind. Pain coursed through my body out of nowhere and the sound of Centipedes came back into my head. Everything turned black in my vision and the bodies I see before me are red. Before I knew it my hunger drove me to attack them with my Centipede Eradicate Rinkaku. They were fast to dodge me, but I was faster.

I stabbed one of them with my shining scale, but the person got out of it pretty easily with the help of a Koukaku cutting my tentacle off. I sensed someone behind trying to attack me with a Ukaku but I jump up to dodge the spikes and send my Centipede Eradicate after the attacker. That person was able to to dodge it very quickly. Before I could do anything else I was tackled by three people and we hit the ground. Two people with a Rinkaku pierced my Centipede Eradicate to pin them down.

The person's arm on my right was close enough for me to bite it. As I took a chunk of flesh off of it I gained enough strength to get out of their grip. This flesh tasted so unique I was interested enough to know what the others taste like. "1000 minus 7." I said with a wide bloody grin and crack my right forefinger, "What's a 1000 minus 7? Do any of you know?"

Just when I was about to attack again suddenly tackled me back onto the ground. I've felt fingers on the sides of my temples and my mind snaps out of it. I was able to see everything normal again, and my Centipede Eradicate disappeared. The person who had their fingers on my temples was the Doctor. I said, "Doctor? What did I-?" The taste of blood is still my mouth. I've gotten scared and said, "Oh God, Doctor, what did I do?!"

He got off me to help me stand. He then turns to Slenderman's proxies as he said in a scary and angry tone, "Which one of you did this to him?" Immediately they pointed at Sage. "Come here," He calmly said as he gestures his forefinger to come close to him. Sage looked scared to go near him, but he obeyed nonetheless.

When Sage stood in front of him The Doctor said, "Take off your mask." Sage hesitated but he took it off and pull down his hood. We all were able to see his face. His eye color looked completely black but I think it was the help of the sunken in eyes. His hair is black too and it's a little messy.

"You're part Tenklick aren't you?" said the Doctor. Sage nodded. "Hmm."

All of a sudden the Doctor presses his fingers on Sage's temples and Sage started screaming in excruciating pain! "It doesn't feel good doesn't it?!" Shouted the Doctor, "Having someone go into your mind, taking it apart layer by layer! IT'S PAINFUL ISN'T IT?!"

"Doctor stop!" I shouted as I grabbed his arms and yank them away from Sage. Sage drops to the floor as he went into a fetal position while sobbing. The Doctor yank his arms away from me as he looks at the other proxies. He then said, "You all better keep your noses out of my friends mind's," He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and activate it as the tables and chairs exploded into the air scaring everyone, "ENOUGH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Some of them nodded, some of them yes, the rest said yes sir. "Try this again, next time I won't be so merciful. This is my final warning so take it to heart. Kaneki, Touka, come with me." The Doctor places his hands on our backs and leads us out of the base and back into the Black Forest.

I asked the Doctor, "We're not leaving are we?"

"No I just need to park the TARDIS in the main hall," He said.

"What did you do to Sage?"

"I gave him a piece of my mind that's what." He said sharply.

We went inside the TARDIS and the Doctor told me, "Kaneki go to the Medical Bay. Touka you can go with him if you want. I'll meet you there in a second."

"Okay," I said.

Touka and I walked down the hall so we can go to the medical bay. Once we were far enough from the console room. Touka said, "I've never seen him that angry before."

"I have back on planet Aros." I said, "I had to stop him then from killing the guys who tried to kill us. This time I had to stop him from hurting Sage."

"The bastard deserves it," said Touka sounding angry, "He forced you to go into your Kakuja form."

"I know but looking at Sage screaming in pain. I couldn't bare it, Touka."

We entered the Medical Bay and I sit on the examination table. Touka sat next to me as she asked me, "So what does it feel like when you go into Kakuja?"

"It feels like a million centipedes eating away my mind. Sometimes I can control it, but when you're in Kakuja form you get hungry. The hunger makes it harder for me to stay focus,"

"I can tell. I tried to snap you out of it, but it was like you couldn't hear me at all."

"In Kakuja form when I'm just going out of control. All sounds are blocked off because of the centipedes I hear in my head."

"They're pretty loud huh?"

"Very."

The Doctor walks in as he said to Touka, "Touka mind if you bring some Dragonos meat and a glass of water for Kaneki?"

"Sure,"

Touka walks out of the Medical Bay and the Doctor said to me, "I'm going to rummage around your mind to see if Sage's hold over you is completely broken. It might feel weird, but it won't be painful."

"Okay, hey what's a Tenklick?"

"A Tenklik is a type of alien who has telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Their power allows them to control other minds and bring out someone's dark nature. Hence, why your Kakuja form went rabid in the main hall."

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't keep it under control, and I think I've hurt a few of them."

"Don't apologize your mind was violated by Sage. Whoever you hurt in there was completely alright. Besides most of those proxies are part alien. Their RC cells should be stronger than regular Ghouls which makes them heal faster. Now relax and open your mind for me. This shouldn't take long at all."

He places his fingers on my temples and I felt him dive into my mind. He was trying to find any traces of control from Sage. While he was doing that I didn't think I could enter his mind as well. I happen to be in a new place where I've never been before. There are people around me and they were all speaking English in a British accent.

Am I in the UK? What part of the UK though? Suddenly I heard the Doctor's cheery voice coming from behind me as he said, "I"m not kidding! He would kiss anyone anywhere! If you ever get to met him I will put an invisible protective barrier around you."

I turn around to see him walking with Donna Noble with her arm around his. The Doctor I'm seeing now has his dark brown hair back, he's wearing a blue pinstripe suit, a brown trenchcoat, and red and white converse. He looks so much happier in this version. I've never seen such a big smile on his face before. It's almost heartbreaking to see this side of him.

Donna asked him, "Has he ever tried to kiss you?"

"Pfft, he already has in my last regeneration." He said.

I walk alongside them to catch up, and at first, I thought they were going to notice me until I realized they can't even see me. This must be a memory I'm watching. "So Jack goes both ways?" asked Donna.

"He goes whatever way he wants to go. Male, female, alien, cyborg, he's like me, pansexual except I don't go wild."

"Have you ever love someone, Doctor?"

His smile lessens a bit as he said, "A few times... Anyway, you said you wanted to see that horror movie? What was it called again?"

"Memento Mori."

"Ah okay. You're lucky I've decided to watch this with you. I'm not much of a horror fan."

"Oh relax you'll love it."

They were going inside the theater to watch the movie Donna wanted to see. When I was about to go in all of a sudden time seem to stop and I heard the voice of the Doctor said, "I appreciate it that you didn't wander in my mind, Kaneki. You might get lost."

In a blink of an eye, I was back in the Medical Bay. The Doctor removed his fingers from my temples as he said, "All traces of Sage's control are gone. Now all you need to do is eat."

"Doctor, I'm so sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to-,"

"It's alright that sometimes happens when I make a psychic link with someone."

"Doctor-,"

"Kaneki, please." He interrupted looking annoyed, "Stick with Jester, okay?"

"Okay, sorry. But I wanted to say that you looked so happy back then with Donna. What happen between you two?"

"I thought I told you what happen? Donna became part TimeLord and her body couldn't take it because it was killing her. I had to lock her memories of me and that TimeLord side to save her."

"But what caused her to become part TimeLord?"

"... It's a long story I rather not get into."

Touka came back with a plate full of two Dragonos meat and a glass of water. The Doctor said, "I'm going to relax in my room for a little bit. But you two don't go outside and talk to the proxies. You will not be alone with them without my supervision. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," We both said.

"Good."

He walked away without another word. Touka looked at me and said, "What did he do?"

"He wanted to make sure Sage's control over my mind wasn't there anymore. But Touka, I got a look into his mind. I saw him... Happy,"

"Happy? You've seen a memory of him?"

"Yes, he was with Donna and they were going to see a movie called Memento Mori."

"Huh, I know that movie. But really? He was happy back then?"

"Yeah... Touka I'm going to make it a mission to see him happy again. He shouldn't feel so depressed like this."

"I know what ya mean, but what can we do to change that?"

"... I'll think of something."

"Well until then you should eat."

"Thank you, Touka."

She handed me the plate so I can start eating. I will find a way to bring back that big cheery smile of his. Maybe if he's happy again, he'll want to be called the Doctor again.


End file.
